


No Matter What Happens

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima gets a letter from the 'him' in the parallel universe. Of course, at first, he ignores it but after what happened to Yamaguchi he decides that it's time for him to read the letter and messages sent to him from the 'him' from that world. The truth isn't always as pretty as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys if this is really... I don't know... boring? This is my first fanfic and it's also my first time writing in first POV. I hope you guys like it though.

I need to think of something quick! Anything, anything will do just please, something! Distraction! I need distraction. Ugh! ...Ah! There’s no choice, I’ll just have to do that. I took a breath before saying the dreadful words.

 

“Will you go out with me?”

 

He choked on his juicebox.

 

“Huh? Say that again.” I fixed my glasses.

 

“I said, will you go out with me?”

 

He pointed to himself. “Me?”

 

I nodded. He looked uneasy. He shifted eyes, rubbed the back of his neck and tapped his foot softly against the ground.

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

“But what?”

 

He blushed and looked down at the ground. “You know what!”

 

“No, I don’t. Why don’t you tell me so I’ll know.”

 

There we were, in the middle of the street not giving a care in the world if there was going to be a car coming or if anyone was watching us because now, all that matters is right now. All we need is right now.

 

“Well you know, because we’re both…”

 

“I don’t really care about that. I’m serious.” By his flinched it must’ve worked.

 

“Really?” he asked with pleading eyes.

 

I sighed. “Yes, really.” he seemed like he could just cry then and there. I could tell that he was confused from going back to being normal or giving me a hug.

 

I rolled my eyes and took him onto my arms and squeezed him. He seemed surprised by it but I knew that he wanted a hug. He returned the hug and it felt… nice. I broke the hug and grabbed his hand.

 

“I’ll walk you home today.”

 

He blushed and nodded.

 

You might be asking how in the world did we get to this point so I’ll tell you. It’s my job, my mission, to keep Yamaguchi alive. I have to no matter what because that's what he told me… the other ‘me.'

 

Three weeks ago I got this weird letter in my mailbox mailed only to me, no names, place, no nothing. I thought it was some kind of sick joke from the kids at school because of my big mouth protecting Yamaguchi again for the umpteenth time. I ignored it but didn’t throw it away, just left it on my bed.

 

While walking to school with Yamaguchi my phone buzzed so I checked it in case it was something from my mother or annoying older brother. It wasn't though. It was just a weird message saying _“You need to read this no matter what. Don’t ignore it!”_ Of course, I ignored it and deleted it.

 

When we got to first period I threw on my headphones again after the teacher finished talking about what he wanted to talk about and listened to music. Again, my phone made a buzz. This time, it wasn't just a message, it was a whole bunch of messages left by the creep or stranger or stalker, whatever he was. I deleted it but I couldn't, it was just there. I didn't even bother caring about, just left it there.

 

The day went on normally excluding the weird messages and voicemails as Yamaguchi and I went to volleyball practice. I was distracted though. Seriously distracted that I didn't even have time to make fun of the king and his annoying commoner. Before I knew it practice was over and Yamaguchi was freaking out.

 

“Are you okay Tsukki?” he had a concerned face.

 

I brushed it off with a shrug.

 

“You've been really out of it you know? Is something bothering you?”

 

I got annoyed by him and snapped. “Yamaguchi, shut up.”

 

He looked shocked before apologetically saying his usual “Sorry Tsukki!” and I hated it. I hated it when he said that line while actually feeling sorry. He just says that usually without even feeling sorry at all so when he actually feels sorry… I feel bad. For being such a jerk, for making him feel sorry, like he’s not worth it or as if I'm totally really annoyed by him which is why I read that damned message when I got home.

 

When we walked home that day it was awkward and uncomfortable and quiet. I hated it and I hated myself. I had headphones, Yamaguchi didn’t. I would had music to listen to and drown my thoughts into them but Yamaguchi didn’t. He had to listen to the quietness and ponder over what the hell he could've done to piss me off or what made me pissed.

 

That’s why, when I got home, I read those messages, that one letter on my bed and the voicemail. I was surprised to see and hear what it said.

 

The letter:

 

I know that you might not want to read this at first but eventually you're going to have to. You might be wondering who I am so I’ll just tell you, I’m you from another world. I know that this seems like a joke but it’s not. Believe me, I've been there and messed up badly so I’m going to give you this chance or… warning. It’s about Yamaguchi. You may think that you know him but you don’t. You don't know what’s going on with him so no matter what, please do not ignore this. In my time and world, Yamaguchi died. He killed himself. I need you to stop him. Please, keep him alive. No matter what you have to, you’ll eventually learn the truth but don’t. Don’t find out what happens if you don’t read this. Don’t be an idiot like me who’s still waiting. Don’t be an idiot, Tsukishima Kei. Read the messages you got you idiot including the voicemail.

 

I took a gulp. Yamaguchi killed himself? What? I let the letter fall from my hand and grabbed my phone. I went onto messages and read them. Some of them made no sense. Were they in different language? Some were in old Japanese and the rest I didn't know. Sighing I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

 

At first it was very hard to believe since that was the only letter I got from the other ‘me.’ I didn’t react on it too much but after that day, I was cautious.

 

It was a day into the week when Yamaguchi was late for class. When he walked in he was all bloody and his clothes were kind of ripped. Out of anger I shot up from my chair and grabbed him by the arm and ran out the room to the nurse’s office.

 

Gladdly, there was no one there.

 

“What happened to you? And don't even lie.” I said harshly to him and he flinched, not from the sting of alcohol but my voice.

 

“I was ambushed by a group of boys and then… this happened.”

 

“From now on,” I said with finality, “You'll stay beside me. Understand?”

 

He nodded weakly to me as I bandaged his last scar on his face.

 

“Tsk. Those damn bastards, made cover almost all of your face.”

 

He looked up surprised. “What did you say just now Tsukki?”

 

“Nothing.” I lied. “C'mon, let’s go.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Not the classroom.” I grabbed him by the hand this time as we walked out the office. That whole day we spent walking through the school yard until it was practice time.

 

Dumb Hinata along with Tanaka sempai and Nishinoya sempai made such a big deal over it that I had to cover Yamaguchi from all the attention. Thankfully Daichi and Sugara-san wasn't so annoying like them. Asahi practically fainted from seeing blood. Pathetic.

 

After practice happened we finally walked home in piece but even I know that Yamaguchi was still composing himself from the last time we walked home together.

 

“I'm not mad you know.” He turned to look at me before smiling broadly.

 

“Thank you Tsukki and sorry Tsukki!”

 

“Sure.” I said with a shrug as if it didn't matter. Although It was quiet it felt nicer. He was actually smiling. That was a good sign. Speaking of good sign, that’s when I knew what the letter was talking about. Yamaguchi was just too unpredictable.

 

This continued on until today when I confessed (well, kind of) to Yamaguchi to stop himself. That morning Yamaguchi didn't show up so I got worried and walked over to his house to find out that he had already left. I thought that it weird so I didn't think again and went straight to school only to find out that he wasn't there yet.

 

Sometime around lunch he finally showed his face to me. He looked normal, no new scars but I knew that he wasn't okay.

 

“Sorry Tsukki. Were you looking for me?” he said and took a seat next to me on the bench where we usually eat or lunch.

 

“No, not really.” I said and went back to eating my lunch.

 

“Oh, okay. Hehe…” he gave a nervous laugh and then I felt like a jerk all over again.

 

“Where’s your lunch?” he didn't say anything for a while.

 

“I… didn't bring it.”

 

“You mean someone took it.”

 

“How-how did you know?”

 

“You just told me.”

 

When he realized what I said he frowned. “They… attacked me again. Sorry Tsukki.”

 

“Quit apologizing Yamaguchi and if I ever find out who did, I’ll…” I got quiet when I noticed that Yamaguchi’s eyes were teary-eyed.

 

“Thanks Tsukki. Thanks for caring for me… thank you.”

 

He looked so.... so… honest. He was crying because I got angry over his problems because in that one little moment he saw that I cared for him.

 

I sighed and pushed my food towards him. “Here, eat this. You need to eat this or else the Volleyball dorks will bother you again.”

 

“Sorry Tsukki. This was your lunch.” he sniffled as he took a bite. I only sat next to him and watched him eat my lunch. The thing was I wasn’t angry that he was eating my food. Rather, I felt relieved that he was eating at least something.

 

Later on we went to practice and again they were annoying as usual. Damn Hinata wouldn't shut up and leave us alone and Tanaka sempai almost took off his pants because of Nishinoya sempai but was stopped by Daichi and Sugara and that’s where it all lead to this.

 

Now we’re an item, couple, you name it. We’re it, like Hinata and Kageyama… and then there’s also Daichi and Sugara, then Asahi and Nishinoya… actually, when you think about it, a bunch of us are homos.

 

I heard my phone buzz and reached for it. I opened the new message and it was from Yamaguchi saying _“Goodnight Tsukki! Sweet dreams!”_ That idiot.

 

I replied back to him. _“Yeah, goodnight. Now go to sleep because I’m not answering any more of your texts.”_ I felt the phone buzz again right as I set down on my desk.

 

_“How mean Tsukki!”_

_“Shut up and got to sleep Yamaguchi.”_

_“Hey, you said that you weren't going to reply.”_

“Tsk. Idiot.” _“Go to sleep already so I can go to sleep. And you better be outside your house when I pick you up.”_

 

_“Okay. Goodnight Tsukki!”_

_“Oh, Tsukki? I love you too.”_

That last message really got to me.

 

_“What do you mean ‘too?’”_

_“Hehe… You never said it but… do you really love me? If not then I’m sorry, you can go ahead and delete that message.”_

I sighed. That idiot, always making me feel angry then guilty the next.

 

_“Got to sleep already. And yes, I love you too. Now, GO TO SLEEP!”_

_“Okay, thank you Tukki!”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Tsukki, if you keep replying I keep writing you back then we won’t get any sleep.”_

_“Forget it. Let’s just text until we’re tired.”_

_“Okay. I love you.”_

Shit. That was not good for me. I didn’t sign up for this. Dang it. Now I’m the one falling in love. Damn that Yamaguchi.

 

_“Tadashi, I feel the same way towards you.”_

_“Tsukki! What was that?!! Don’t just suddenly do that! That caught me off guard and now I’m… blushing.”_

_“Ack! That was a typo or something. Don’t read it!”_

I laughed at him. He’s able to blush over this? Okay, great. Now I’m imagining him blushing and-I’ll stop right there.

 

_“I’m gonna start calling you that now, Tadashi.”_

_“Tsukki, no teasing.”_

Seriously, we aren’t going to be sleeping at all.

 

“Hey, Tadashi, I… really, really miss you you know?” Tsukishima said into the night. “I’m sorry that I lied back there. I hope that I could’ve saved you. That’s why, no matter what, this ‘Tsukki’ has to be able to save you. No matter what and I hope that he can.”

 

 


End file.
